This is request for supplemental funds to complete the current grant year (DA-00135-06) of a study of "Long-term effects of delta 9-THC on Adults and Offspring" in rhesus monkeys. Additional funds are required because of recent rate increases in per diem charges by the Primate Service Facility for monkeys maintained at the California Primate Research Center. Since the number of subjects is a critical variable in the design of this study of drug-treated breeders and offspring, reduction in numbers of experimental subjects is not a viable alternative. The overall aims of this long-term study are to detect and characterize persistent basic changes in behavior and physiology of adult macaques exposed to long-term (greater than 4 years) daily intake of delta 9-THC at levels comparable to heavy marihuana use in man. Observations of both long-term treated male and female breeders and their offspring suggest that deficits in reproductive success and changes in behavioral and autonomic responsiveness do occur. But these are subtle and variable, requiring more observations on existing long-term drug-treated subjects, and an augmented and balanced breeding design to produce sufficient numbers of offspring, to establish significance of thes drug-related effects.